SelfConclusion
by ToWriteLoveOnThyArms
Summary: They both have plans to die tonight. Will their plans be inturrupted when they meet at the edge of the world. Self Conclusion by The Spill Canvas. M for suicide attempts ExB Oneshot


**A/n: Random One shot based on my favorite song called Self-Conclusion by The Spill Canvas. I suggest listening to the song. : ) **

_Fade in, Start the scene _

_Enter Beautiful girl _

_But things aren't what they seem _

_As we stand at the edge of the world _

"You're honestly going to do this Victoria?" I asked still bewildered at the thought.

"Edward, it's just that James and I have something special." she shrugged helping me pull my stuff to the door.

"So three weeks before the wedding you kick me out of the house on my ass." It was more of a statement than a question.

"You know you can stay at your brother's place." she said somewhat sympathetically. To be honest I think she doesn't care at all.

"Whatever the engagement is over." I put my hand out to her. "Where's the ring?"

She began to twiddle her fingers nervously. One of the many things that now annoyed me about her. Now that I know she's cheated on me for months now, I've been able to spot all of her flaws. Every red hair that I thought was in perfect place now looked as if it wasn't suppose to be there. Every curve that I thought was brought from heaven just for me now looked as if it was brought from the devil himself.

"I may have lost the ring." she sighed.

"How the hell did you lose-You know what, I'm over it." I picked up my bags and opened the door.

"Edward, I'm really sorry for lying to you all this time. I hope we can still be friends." she smiled softly.

"Victoria," the name tasted terrible on my tongue. "I'm sorry for ever proposing to you and I doubt I'll ever want to speak to you again"

I slammed the door on the way out hoping the hinges would have to be repaired afterwards. I was currently fuming and I couldn't contain myself. I punched a hole in the nearest wall and immediately felt like a little boy having a temper tantrum. I couldn't contain myself. How could she do something to me? For months she made me believe that she loved me and that what we had was real. I was even angrier with myself that I believed all those lies.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the familiar number while walking towards the apartment elevator.

"Yellow!" his cheery voice called into the phone.

"Emmett, can I stay at your place for a while?" The anger in my voice even surprised.

"Whoa dude what happened?" Emmett asked sounding completely surprised.

"I'm calling the engagement off." I replied. "Apparently Victoria has been madly in love with someone else for months now."

"Damn Edward. That's terrible. But you're my bro and of course I'd let you stay with Rosie and me." he said.

He didn't sound to upset but I couldn't blame him. Emmett has wanted me to kick Victoria to the curb since the day we got together. He always thought she was a gold-digging whore. I was oblivious to it all and I moved in with her. Probably the worst decision I've made in my entire life. I wouldn't be surprised if she sold that expensive diamond ring for some fur coat. Now I knew she was a gold-digging whore who only wanted me because I bought her everything I wanted and I took her everywhere she wanted to go. When you're able to inherit money from both your deceased biological parents and your foster parents you can to have that privilege.

"I'll be over in a while I need to do something first." I closed my phone and unlocked the Volvo.

As crazy as it seems the Volvo was my place of peace. But now the soft purring of the engine didn't soothe my angry soul. I know I need to make a change. No matter how irrational it may be.

I drove through the city of Seattle and made my way to the small town of Forks. I was born and raised here with my siblings: Emmett and Alice. Forks was the one place I could get away from all the city and drama of Seattle. Emmett and Alice made the right decision and they stayed in Forks with the love of their lives'. I was and currently am envious. Victoria made the decision of us living in Seattle because, to her, Forks was dull, boring, and depressing. Leave it to Victoria to not see the true beauty of this small town. I haven't been hear in months and it's refreshing to go back and be able to be a free man.

I drove down to the La Push beach and right before driving down to the parking space near the ocean shore I stayed at the top of the cliff and got out of my car. I left the door open and I shoved my hands in my pockets.

I walked towards the edge of the cliff and I just stood there looking at the multitude of colors in the sunset. Now what?

"_Excuse me, sir,_

_But I have plans to die tonight_

_Oh, and you're directly in my way_

_And I bet you're gonna say it's not right"_

_My reply:_

"_Excuse me miss, _

_But do you have the slightest clue_

_Of exactly what you just said to me_

_And exactly who you're talking to?" _

"Isn't it beautiful?" I was surprised to hear this new voice. It was slightly above a whisper and I was immediately taken back by her beauty.

This small brown haired girl with amazing brown doe like eyes. Her eyes were more than brown. They were a deep chocolate filled with so much feeling and emotion that I almost lost myself in them.

"Y-yes it is." I finally managed to choke out as I watched her approach me.

"I want the last thing that I'll ever see in life to be the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen in my existence." she said still staring off into the distance.

"What do you mean?" I was confused by this beautiful girl. Was she going somewhere?

"I plan to die tonight." she said simply.

"What why? You can't plan your own death." Of course the most striking girl in the world wanted to kill herself. How can this day get any better.

"All my life I've been told that I'd never amount to anything. That I basically had no point in living." Who had been feeding her these lies?

"Every has a point of living." I responded. "Some people take longer to find it than others. Some people who don't try end up not finding it at all."

"Maybe I'm in that category of people who will never find it." she stated inching closer towards the edge. I had to find a way to get her from killing herself. I wouldn't be able to live if I knew I was a reason for her death.

"Wait no, you can't!" I exclaimed grabbing her forearm and pulling her away from her death. At my touch I felt a spark. For some reason I wish she felt it too.

_She said "I don't care, you don't even know me"_

_I said "I know but I'd like to change that hopefully"_

_Yeah we all flirt in the tiniest notion_

_Of self conclusion in one simplified motion _

_You see the trick it that you're never suppose to act on it_

_No matter how unbearable this misery gets. _

I was met with those brown eyes set on fire. She was as fuming as I was after leaving Seattle.

"You don't even know who I am." she yanked her arm away from my grip. "You can't stop me from doing what I want. This is inevitable." she sighed looking down with sad I eyes.

"I know I don't know you but maybe I can change that. I'm Edward." I smiled while picking up her head. She smiled a bit and my heart leapt in my chest at the sight.

"Bella." she said quietly. Bella was a beautiful name.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." Her name felt so good rolling off of my tongue.

_"You make it sound so easy to be aliveBut tell me, how am I supposed to seize this dayWhen everything inside me has died?"My reply:"Trust me, girlI know your legs are pleading to leapBut I offer you this easy choice-Instead of dying, living with me"_

"You make it sound so easy to want to live, Edward." she cried and sat down on the rocky earth. "I've felt like nothing forever. It's almost as if I'm an empty shell and I just feel like ending my existence will make everything different. Better than what it is."

"It's obvious no one has been there for you Bella." I sat down next to her and a tear rolled down her cheek. I couldn't help but wipe it away. "But, Bella I'll be here for you."

"Do you have others there for you?" she sniffed. "Someone who will comfort you when you feel worthless?"

"Yes Bella I do. And I think you should have the same thing. Let me be there for you." I pleaded. "Let me be the one to comfort you when you feel worthless."

_She said, "Are you crazy? You don't even know me."I said, "I know, but I'd like to change that soon hopefully"Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notionOf self conclusion in one simplified motionYou see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on itNo matter how unbearable this misery gets_

"Edward be realistic. You don't know me and you'll probably never see me again." she shook her head softly and I wrapped my hand around her shoulder.

"Bella this place isn't that big and I want to stay in your life as long as you'll keep me there."

"Thank you Edward." Bella smiled sweetly. I felt my heart leap in my chest again and I was surprised by this strange new feeling.

_I would be lying if I said that things would never get roughAnd all this cliché motivation, it could never be enoughI could stand here all night trying to convince youBut what good would that do?My offer stands, and you must choose_

"Come with me please Bella." I said to her. "We both have no where to go. Let's just find a place. Together."

She looked hesitant and I wouldn't be able to live if she said no. I wouldn't be able to leave this place knowing that at any given moment she could take her own life away.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you go with me." I shrugged. "I don't have any plans."

_All right, you win, but I only give you one nightTo prove yourself to be better than my attempt at flightI swear to god if you hurt me I will leapI will toss myself from these very cliffsAnd you'll never see it coming""Settle, precious, I know what you're going throughJust ten minutes before you got here I was gonna jump too_

"Okay Edward. I'll come with you." she said and I couldn't hold back the smile. I pulled her closer and immediately felt the approaching 'but'.

"But if you hurt me I swear I will come back to these very cliffs and I'll jump. No questions asked Edward. You are my life now and you hurt me, I won't have a life anymore." she pointed at me. "Prove that you are better than this inevitable death."

"Love, I would never do such a thing. You are now my life too. And just before you came I planned on having the same outcome as you. I can feel the pain and I hope I can take it from you."

_Yeah we all flirt with the tiniest notionOf self conclusion in one simplified motionYou see the trick is that you're never supposed act on itNo matter how unbearable this misery gets_

We walked back towards the Volvo hand-in-hand and I opened the door for her. After walking around to the drivers side I sat in my seat and kissed her cheek. A lovely red blush erupted on her face and she smiled while twiddling her fingers. It suddenly wasn't so annoying any more.

"Edward, where ever we go can it be far away from Seattle?" she pleaded her brown eyes filled with tears. I softly put my hand on her cheek and she leaned into my touch.

"Anything that will make you happy." I said softly to her and gently kissed her lips. They were soft and felt like heaven. Something I haven't experienced in my entire life.

I knew this broken girl would be apart of the rest of my life. And I always want to be apart of hers. I know for certain that Bella will be my _self conclusion. _

**A/n: Hope you guys like it! I notice how depressing my stories seem to be. Well whatever. This is just a break from SMTW and I wanted to get this idea out of my head. And I love the outcome of it. I may do another oneshot with the spill canvas song. It may be a follow up of this. I don't know. **

**Make sure you review. **

**~Chynna**


End file.
